Yesterday Today
by B.U.G.I.M.S
Summary: Naruto is having one of the worst days of his life, and it keep repeating itself! Evry time he changes one thing, another thing goes wrong. But not to worry, everything will reset 'tomorrow'...Some SasuNaru


Naruto is stuck in a day that keeps repeating, but who could possibly be responsible?

I wrote this at 5:27 in the mornin', sos please excuse the crappiness…Team 7 is about 14 in this fic, and the chuunin exams haven't happened yet. Naruto Third Person POV unless otherwise noted.

Chappah 1

The day had started off well enough. He'd woken up to the sounds of his neighbours fighting and banging around as he did most mornings. He knew them about as well as he knew anyone, but he had babysat their two year old occasionally and done their groceries a few times. He felt a bit sorry for the child, growing up in that kind of environment, but was content in the knowledge that he at least had parents. He wasn't as bitter about that as he felt he should be, but he quickly shook off the train of thought.

After lying in bed, revelling in the feel of the warm new comforter Iruka sensei had gotten him after he'd seen the state of his old one, he rolled off and with a thump collided with the floor. He did this every morning to condition himself not to cry out in surprise should he be attacked in his sleep. Still hurt though.

He rubbed the grit from his eyes and yawned widely. Glancing out the window at the violet hues of the sky told him it was near five o'clock, and he groaned at the early hour. He consoled himself with the promise of extra training, which was something of a treat to him. Any opportunity to become stronger was ideal in his mind.

Doing some light stretches in the small space beside his bed helped him to wake up a bit more, but sleep still fogged his mind. It was good that his routine was so engrained in his mind he didn't have to think about it.

Finished with his morning exercises and a little more awake, he bounded into the kitchen with his usual vigour. Sunlight began to filter in through the window and fell in puddles on his floor, seeming to want to touch the like energy of the boy. Naruto was oblivious to the flooding of his house by the rays and focussed all of his attention on making an omelette. He had been practicing the art of egg cooking for a week, and his budget had suffered considerably due to eggs being rather expensive for him. But nothing was too good for his Sasuke, and he'd be damned if he skimped out on the dish over something like him getting three squares a day. Thinking of the pitch haired boy made him feel warm, and his cheeks stretched out in a grin. They had begun as rivals, desperately seeking to drive each other into the dust and rub their power in the other's face. Somewhere along the way those feelings of childish rivalry had matured into common trust and affection.

The smell of slightly burnt butter broke Naruto out of his reverie, and he flipped the eggs over quickly, afraid he had charred these ones too. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he noticed that the side was a wonderful golden brown. Letting the eggs to sit a bit, he grabbed the small green watering can and filled it with cold water from the tap. He went about his apartment, sprinkling various house plants and giving them all a good morning. Returning to the kitchen he noticed with some happiness that the eggs were done, and he scooped them out of the pan and into a small lunch box. Leaving the pan on the stove, he garnished the finished omelette with tomato slices and bits of green pepper. Smiling in satisfaction, he strapped the lid onto the box and set it next to his headband. He sprinted to the bathroom for a quick shower, almost tripping over himself in his haste to get everything done and give his present to Sasuke.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the stall was that the water was freezing; the landowner was still waiting for the hydro payment. He yelped and jumped out of the shower, but his foot caught on the shower curtain and he toppled to the floor, bashing his skull on the edge of the sink as he went down. He felt a sharp pain and then something warm trickle down his cheek, but just lay on the floor, wondering why these things always happened to him. That he was just a klutz never crossed his mind.

The tiled floor was actually kind of comfortable, he thought mildly. After contemplating the safety of using tiles on bathroom floors, he raised himself on shaky arms and flipped so he was sitting. The stabbing pain in his head had faded a bit, and he touched his fingers to his face. They came back red. Shrugging, he stood up and washed himself off in the porcelain offender previously known as the sink. S'not like the kyuubi won't fix it he thought, grateful not for the first time that he healed quickly.

After cleaning himself up a bit and putting his orange jump suit on, he trotted off, spring still in his step, to the room he had cleared out so he could have a training room. His home made dojo fairly glowed with the dawn light streaming on the floor, and Naruto squinted, waiting for his vision to adjust.

He went through his exercises fairly quickly, and found he had time for some of the more exotic training. Picking a staff from where it leaned against the corner, he twirled it around, the spinning and fluid motions causing him to feel serene, at peace with the world. A crash and thud caught his attention, and he ran into his bedroom to kind the cause of the commotion. He was confused, as nothing he owned could have fallen over; he was rather poor. Coming to a stop at the entrance, he saw a rock encircled by shards of glass on his floor. A wave of anger and panic crashed over him, and he punched the wall in frustration.  
"Shit! I don't have the money to replace this!" He shouted, fist still resting on the wall. He shook, whether in anger or as a silent sob, but quickly reined his feelings in. "It's ok, I can do this…I'll just tape it up until I get enough cash, and…forget to mention it to the landowner," he mumbled, already calming down from his earlier rage. With a sigh, he fetched a broom and dustpan and started sweeping up the shattered glass. A particularly vengeful piece cut his finger, and he cursed before sticking the injured appendage into his mouth. He glared at the shard as though it was the cause of all things bad in his life before picking it up and putting it with the other pieces.

Sighing again, he finished his task without further incident and dragged his feet to the front door. The sight of the box reminded him that he was going to see Sasuke that day, and he perked up immediately. Idiot grin plastered on his face, he scooped up the lunch, slipped into his sandals, grabbed his keys, and bounded out the door. Once outside, he took a deep breathe of fresh air and let it out slowly, eager to meet the day. After locking his door, he shoves the box into the inside pocket of his jacket and jumped up. He caught the edge of the roof and hoisted himself up, slipping slightly on the tiles. A manic glint appeared in his eyes, and with a whoop he darted from rooftop to rooftop.

"Man, I'll never get tired of that!" He shouted to no one in particular. Rooftop was his favourite way to get to the bridge, though he'd never tell anyone. On his way, he noticed the Ichiraku, and felt a pang of hunger as well as loneliness. Iruka had been sent on a mission to hidden mist, to translate some negotiation. He squashed the feelings of hunger and turned his attention back to the tiled roofs before jumping down onto the path and continuing on ground.

Whistling happily to himself and thinking of the lunch he and the Uchiha would share, he didn't notice that the object of his affections was staring at him with something akin to disgust. He came to a stop at the foot of the bridge and opened his eyes, curious as to why Sasuke was staring at him like that. He walked forward cautiously, wondering if he had done something.  
"Sasuke?" He wondered aloud. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" The Uchiha gave no answer but to sneer at him and walk towards the training grounds. Naruto frowned, wondering at his love's strange behaviour before hurrying to catch up. "You didn't answer me, what's wr-" he was quickly cut off as Sasuke drove his fist into his stomach. Breath knocked out of him, Naruto could do little but stare at the other boy in hurt confusion. Sasuke drew his hand away and wiped it on his pant leg as though it was diseased, and Naruto fell to his knees. He looked up into the other boy's eyes and saw nothing but contempt. "Sasuke…I don't understa-" He was cut off again as the Uchiha kicked him across the face.  
"You don't have the right to say my name with such familiarity!" He spat, and the words stabbed Naruto's heart like knives. "You are nothing but a worm, Uzumaki! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" He spat at the other's knees, and crossed his arms, giving the coldest stare Naruto had ever felt. He was so confused, what had he done? What could he have possibly done to make the other boy hate…he choked at the thought of the word. He raised his eyes to the other's.  
"What…what are you talking about?" He asked shakily. The hits to his body hadn't shaken him up as much as the stabs to his heart and soul. A scowl once again marred the beautiful face of the young Uchiha, and a growl erupted from his chest.

"Sakura told me all about it this morning. How much _fun _you two had last night, and how it was simply _magical,_" His words dripped with poison. "I can't believe I fucking trusted you!" He whispered, and rested his face in his hands. Naruto looked bewildered; he'd never do anything like that with Sakura, she was like a sister to him! He stood up slowly and moved to put his hand on his love's shoulder, but Sasuke caught the movement and slapped his hand away. "Don't you touch me! You promised! You promised you'd be with me forever!" He shouted, anger and hurt swirling in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I di-" Naruto tried to tell him he hadn't done anything, but Sasuke cut him off again with a punch to the jaw. Before he could recover and continue the protest, the other boy had run off. He touched his face lightly, as it still stung. He knew he should go after the boy, but his mind was stuck on loop. Sasuke left me, it played over and over in his head, and he once again fell to his knees. He knelt there, on the bridge, for a good half an hour before anything interrupted the circle. Why would Sakura say something like that to Sasuke? The sudden thought stopped him cold. The pink haired almost-sister once-crush had always loved the Uchiha, but surely she wouldn't be this selfish. To purposefully sour a relationship. He just couldn't picture the sweet girl he knew doing something like that. But he knew, deep in his heart, that his team mate was obsessed with Sasuke, and would try anything to get her prize. The sad thing was that Sasuke placed so little trust in people anymore that something like what Sakura had told him would turn him immediately. Naruto had known from the beginning of their relationship that the Uchiha would find every reason to distrust him, in love or not. It was part of his nature, and Naruto had hoped that he could change it, but now his love would be avoiding him at all costs and all hope of that was quickly dashed.

The sudden wetness on his cheek startled him out of his morose thoughts, and he wiped the tear away, erasing its track. He sniffled slightly before standing and leaning heavily on the bridge rail. The absence of his female team mate finally registered, and he could guess why she was hiding. Almost-sister or not, she had hurt Sasuke, and he couldn't forgive her for that. He clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood, and he was once again snapped out of his thoughts, this time by a poofing sound. He looked up to see Kakashi sensei sitting on the rail beside him, his one eye peering out in confusion.  
"Oi, Naruto, what's wrong with you? And where are Sasuke and Sakura?" He asked lazily, as though he didn't actually care; the concerned glint in his eye was the only indication to the opposite. Naruto shook with both rage and grief before answering in the steadiest voice he could manage.

"Sakura is…sick. And Sasuke had some things at home to deal with," He lied quickly. Kakashi didn't buy it, but he didn't press and for that he was grateful.

Yeah yeah, crappy place to end, but really, who's reading this anyway?


End file.
